


I Want To Go Home

by Hollenka99



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti as Venom, Based on Venom, Based on a film, Developing Friendships, Egoctober, Egotober, Egotober 2018, Gen, Jack as Eddie Brock, Mentions of Vore, Potential Venom spoilers, Venomsepticeye, Venomsepticeye AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Jack only wanted the last word, to tell his ex-boss 'I told you so'. But now Anti is telling him to jump out of a skyscraper. One day, he will get used to this situation he's found himself in.Based on the elevator joke from Venom and a-heist-of-words' Egoctober 2018 prompt "I want to go home".





	I Want To Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Venom on Friday (5th) and knew I had to write something based on the Jump-Pussy joke with Jack and Anti. It was supposed to be posted yesterday but as I was finishing up, Sean confirmed the rumours that he and Signe had broken up. I was half expecting it, what with all the speculation that has been going on ever since the H3 interview but, I don't know... I just lost the will to carry on writing for the night. I wish them all the best.
> 
> Either way, the film had me hyped and I want to write more drabbles involving Anti as Venom and Jack as Eddie Brock. I'm going to tag them as Venomsepticeye AU. But that won't be for at least another few weeks. I have other Egotober stuff to write, plus educational responsibilities that I should be prioritising. We'll see.

Anti was insane, absolutely crazy. He was scaling this skyscraper as if it was nothing. There were other ways Jack could tell his ex-boss 'I told you so.' Not to mention, Jack was uneasy with heights. Okay, he was terrified of being more than three feet off the ground. That was at the best of times. If Anti slipped, they were done for.

"Stairs are a thing, you know." Jack complained.  
"How many stairs do you want to climb?" Okay, Anti had him there.

They crash through the window of the office. Glass shatters everywhere. Jack is surprised he hasn't accidentally impaled part of his hand when he notices he's in control. Never mind, he should get this over with. The account was password-protected but Jack could guess what it was. Yep, the newspaper's name. That was certainly a strong choice. He inserts the memory stick and extracts the file. In the middle of the desktop, the CEO would find a photo file titled 'I wasn't kidding'. He wouldn't be able to ignore it. That jerk would have to face the facts. Jack didn't want his job back. He simply desired the last word.

Right, now that was done, how would he get out of here?

"Jump."

Was he kidding? No, he wasn't going to jump out of the window. Did Anti know how high up they were? He wasn't supposed to be here. Jack would have to be careful with his escape. Surely, security had been alerted of their intrusion by now. But no jumping from halfway up a skyscraper. He'd have to find another way.

"No way. I want to go home."  
"Then jump. It will be faster."  
"Dude, no. I'll die."  
"I'll catch us before we hit anything." Anti promised. "Come on, the glass is already broken."  
"For the last time, no."

Anti became silent. It had been forever since Jack had worked here. He struggled to remember which way to go. The exit had to be here somewhere. The elevators were a comforting sight when he spotted them. They might smell somewhat odd but it beat making his way down dozens of flights of stairs. And jumping. Jumping was suicidal, whatever Anti said. Jack presses the button to call the elevator to his floor.

"Pussy."  
"Shut up. Parasite." He shoots back as they enter the elevator.  
"Parasite! I'm no parasite."  
"It's a term of endearment." Jack shrugs.

They reach the ground floor within a minute. Jack wishes he could simply stroll out and put this place behind him. But no, there have to be a bunch of security guards surveying the reception area. He knows what has to happen. He's not comfortable with what he knows Anti will do to the guards. Okay, so Jack doesn't eat the heads himself. He can't taste it when Anti returns control to him but he feels it. When Anti does his thing, Jack is spaced out and kinda just there for the ride but he feels it. The way Anti's teeth effortlessly rip through skin, muscle and bone before...

The thought makes him shudder. Nausea is also present.

All things considered, he does trust Anti to keep them safe. After all, it was Anti who repaired both of his broken legs earlier. Granted, this was immediately before the symbiote somewhat kidnapped him so they could speak privately. This whole situation was a little messed up. It had only been a day since he and Anti began talking. Eventually, Jack hopes, he can get used to this arrangement.

"Mask?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"Apologise first."  
"For what?!" He whispers harshly. Anti refused to elaborate. Oh, the parasite comment. Jesus, he'd been possessed by a drama queen. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be nasty. But you did kinda start it."  
"How? You're a coward for not jumping. Pathetic."  
"It was risky to jump from god knows how many floors. Look, I'm sorry about the parasite thing, okay? But aren't you hungry? There's like 6 guys out there. They're all yours if you help me get out of here. I won't even make a comment about it, I swear. So will you please help me? I just wanna go home already."

He's overcome with sudden dizziness. Anti goes through the guards fighting. There are more than anticipated but hey, more food for Anti. Jack does his best to ignore the sensation of heads being ripped from their bodies. His thanks are strained when he is finally released.

"Come on, let's go." Jack mutters queasily.

He doesn't look back at the bodies scattered across the reception area. He just feels sorry for the cleaning staff on the early shift tomorrow.


End file.
